Holiday at Zala Beach
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: A series of one shots set 5 years after the defeat of Veros. Our heroes have a reunion at Zala beach, with surprises all round.
1. Rico, Vic, Rucha, Dominica

_A series of oneshots about a holiday taken at Zala Beach 5 years after Veros was defeated. All characters will get a look in, they will not be in order, and will flash from character to character as my mood dictates. The first is Rico and Vic, and a little Rucha and Dominica on the side. Fluff, pure fluff._

Confessions at the Beach

"Uh... I... Um..." Rico stammered and stuttered, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he stood in front of the now 17 year old Vic, casting angry glances back to his sister and blushing every time he looked at Vic.

Vic, who had only recently started taking Dominica's advice and showing her femininity proudly, was still a little nervous about leaving the relative safety of her boys clothes and wearing dresses; so the way Rico was acting did not make her feel any better about it. "What? You got something to say then say it." she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the younger boy.

Rico blushed deeper and looked a little unsure of himself, which was worrying for one as arrogant as Rico tried to be. "I... Well, it's just that... I..."

"Oh Rico!" Rucha giggled behind him. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Shut up Rucha!" Rico growled, taking a deep breath and straightening up, a blush evident on his cheeks, he looked straight at Vic, almost her height now and said. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really pretty... In that dress... and... and I... Um... I err... I was wondering if I could... Um..."

"Rico wants to know if you'll let him kiss you?" Rucha giggled, breaking out into a full round of laughing when Rico turned his worst glare on her and almost snarled, "Shut UP Rucha!", his mortified expression sending her into a further round of hysterics.

"You want to--?" Vic asked, a shocked look on her face.

Rico's head snapped round and his blush deepened. "No! Well... I mean... Yes... But I... You... Only if you..." he took a step back and away from her, shot another glare at Rucha before turning his head away completely. "Sorry!" and he took off running.

Rucha stopped laughing, her face growing concerned and she smiled slightly at Vic before taking off after her brother..

"Well well kid. Didn't I tell you a change of wardrobe was just what you needed?"

Vic looked up at Dominica, her eyes wide and confused. "He wanted to kiss... me?" she asked, bewildered.

Dominica smiled. "Don't look so shocked. Your a pretty young woman, and he's old enough to notice that."

"But he--I? Dominica what do I do?"

"Do you like him? As a friend or something more? Would it be so awful to kiss him do you think?"

"I... I uh... don't know..."

"Well why don't you spend some time with him and find out. It's not like you have to marry the guy." The older woman suggested, glad when Vic did not just dismiss the idea out of hand, she had watched the girl turn down many boys her own age because she thought they were making fun of her.

Vic looked unsure. "But what if he's just making-?"

Dominica cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips and smiling. "You know Rico, if he was making fun of you would he do it like this?"

"Well, I don't think so." Vic answered slowly, looking down the beach at where the twins had stopped. Rucha was waving her arms, pointing in Vic's direction, while Rico looked like he was ready to sink into the sand to cover his embarrassment.

"Then go spend some time with him. Just see what happens. If it doesn't work it doesn't work." Dominica suggested. "No, go and save the poor boy from his sister." she gave Vic a small push forward and thankfully Vic took the hint and made her way slowly towards the twins.

Dominica smiled proudly, and reminded herself to thank Capell for pointing out Rico's little crush on Vic, it was past time that girl started noticing boys, and Rico was looking set to become a very handsome and capable young man.

_The idea was just too sweet to let pass. The idea of a fifteen year old Rico crushing over Vic, and Vic, at 17 not knowing what to do with herself at the confession is adorable._


	2. Rico, Rucha, Edward

_Awwwwww… twins again! Just Rico and Rucha, which a short cameo appearance by Ed at the end._

Crushing at the Beach

"Rucha, shut up!" Rico snapped, getting annoyed.

Rucha sat up on her bed and glared at him. "I listened to you talk about Vic for days Rico! Just cause she agreed to spend time with you doesn't mean you get to stop listening to me. It's not fair!" she told him angrily.

"I never talked about Vic the way you go on about Edward!" Rico told her, glaring right back, crossing his arms.

"You did so!" Rucha snapped back at him, but she turned her head away and sagged back, hugging her pillow, looking so despondent that Rico couldn't stay mad at her. He crawled onto her bed and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Why don't you tell him you like him then?"

Rucha looked at him, her eyes wide and scandalized. "I can't do that!"

Rico smirked a little. "I seem to remember saying the same thing about Vic and you threatened to tell her if I didn't. I can go tell Edward if you want. I don't mind." he made as if to get up, but Rucha's hand shot out to grab his arm, which brought her leaning forward enough that she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"You can't. It's different from you and Vic!" she pleaded.

Rico frowned but settled down again. "How?" he asked.

"Well… Vic is only two years older than us. Edward's 21, and he still thinks of us as little kids. And beside's, it's supposed to be the boys who ask the girls out, and he'd never ask me out." She pulled away from him and hugged her pillow tighter.

Rico eyed her critically. She wasn't like Vic, who had take the five years since they met to start acting and dressing like a girl. Rucha had made the transition easily when they were 12 and had returned home to their mother for winter. By Spring she had had an entire new set of clothes made, still similar enough in general design to what Rico wore, but they were obviously girl clothes, with skirts and flowy bits and everything. The only thing that hadn't really changed about her whole attire was her hat.

Which Rico promptly snatched off her head.

Rucha let out a squawk of surprise as her carefully braided hair, that she had set just right under the hat tumbled out and down her back. Without the hat she looked softer.

"Let it loose for a minute." Rico asked.

Rucha frowned at him, but undid the ribbon at the end and unravelled her hair.

Rico frowned thoughtfully. "Get up."

"Rico what-"

"Don't argue, get up a second." Rico told her, springing off the bed himself. Rucha followed more slowly and stood there, her questions obvious on her face. "You sort of look the same with the hat on, like you did when we were little." he was silent and just looked her over.

Rucha got nervous when he didn't speak again. "What?" she asked nervously, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You look just like Mom you know." he told her quietly. "When she get's all dressed up for celebrations and stuff."

"Really?" Rucha asked, looking down at herself before looking back at him. "Well, you sorta look like dad." There was silence between them then as they remembered their dead father.

Rico shook it off first. "Yeah, so like I said, you look like we did when we were little when you wear the hat, and you need to look older for Edward to notice you, right?"

Rucha considered this and her eyes lit up. "I guess so. And if he notices me he might want to kiss me like you want to kiss Vic right?" she asked, her eyes shinning with excitement.

Rico nodded. "Probably." he said, only to hastily backtrack when he noticed her expression darkening into sadness again. "Definitely, he'll definitely want to kiss you!" he eyed her again. "Maybe you should go talk to Michelle, she knows all about this sort of stuff." he said.

Rucha beamed at him. "Thanks Rico!" she hugged him tightly before bouncing out of the room in search of Michelle. Rico shook his head, muttered something about women and sisters and crushes before he flopped back onto his own bed and wondered if he would have to threaten to kill Edward if he made Rucha cry.

Neither of them knew that as Rucha went off in search of Michelle, Edward had been coming out of his own room at the end of the hall and had spotted Rucha, with her hair loose, had done a double take before berating himself for looking at her in such a way.

_First off, I find nothing wrong with the fact Rucha is crushing over Edward, or that Edward took an interest, in fact I think it's rather sweet. Second Rico is probably OOC there, but I did my best._


	3. Rico, Rucha, Edward, Vic, Capell, Aya

_The twins are surprisingly easy to write, again we have Rico and Rucha, with a sprinkling of Vic, Capell and Edward and Aya puts in an appearance. I just like the dynamics between the twins at the moment, the way they talk to each other in the game, especially the way Rico gets all concerned about Rucha when she takes a hit in battle is so sweet._

Fear at the Beach

"Rucha!" Rico yelled, his eyes scanning the rock infested water for an easy way to swim across to his sister, but found nothing.

"Rico!" Rucha called back, her voice trembling. "Rico I'm scared!"

"I'm coming Rucha, just don't panic ok. I promise I'm coming." He looked back at Vic and explained, because if he didn't his own panic at not being able to find a safe route to his sister might catch up to him. "She fell down our village well when we were little and nearly drowned, she's been afraid of it ever since. It's different, you know, when were on the beach, or in the shallows, when she knows she can just leave and come back to the rest of us, but this is... It's the being cut off I think scares her most. It took hours to get her out of the well. In the end they sent me down because she was getting to hysterical and couldn't follow their instructions."

Vic looked round. "I'll get the others, they should be able to help."

"Rico!" Rucha wailed, and there was real terror in her voice, he looked over and she was curled up, head buried in her knee's, flinching every time a wave crashed near her. Rico searched desperately for a way to cross, and spotted some flatter rocks, probably the same rocks Rucha had used to get out there earlier. He quickly used them to get across to her, balancing precariously as the waves continued to cascade water in. But after a few harrowing moments he made it across and instantly was on his knee's beside Rucha, arms tight around her.

"See, told you I was coming. Calm down, Your ok." he soothed.

Seconds later she had uncurled enough to grip his top and bury her head in his chest, crying. He held her until she had calmed down enough and her shoulders had stopped shaking. "We have to get back to the other side Rucha."

She tightened her grip on his shirt and shook her head, looking up at him with eyes glimmering with tears, and he knew he would not be able to convince her to walk across the water covered rocks and back to the main area. She was more terrified than normal this time. "Ok, ok. But we can't stay here either Rucha."

"Rico!"

Rico looked across the expanse of water to see Capell, Edward and Aya on the other side, all looking worried. "We're ok. But Rucha won't be able to come back over herself!" he called out to them.

"How did you get across?" Capell yelled back.

"There's some stones under the water! But they're probably too dangero-" he cut himself off when he saw Edward take a sure step out and continue to make his way across the underwater stone, keeping his balance precariously, but better than Rico had, and he arrived on the small piece of rock with the twins.

"Can you make it back carrying her with me to steady you?" he asked, knowing through special association with the twins that Rico looked after Rucha and vice versa, and they didn't let anyone do the important stuff like comfort them unless they were both too upset to deal with each other.

Rico shook his head honestly. "I had trouble coming over myself, I'd probably drop her, and I don't want to do that."

Edward nodded. "Ok. Rucha, can I get you to let go of Rico for a little while so I can get you back to the other side?"

Rucha clutched Rico closer and shook her head.

"Rucha please, It's not safe out here, and Edward can carry you easier than I can. Come on." Rico pleaded, prying Rucha's grip off him. She didn't stop him, but her shoulders started to tremble again. "Come on sis, you know Edward, he's not gonna drop you in the water." he leaned in closer and whispered just so she could hear. "You'll thank me for this later." and he finally got the last of her fingers loose and handed her over to Edward, wanting nothing more than to pull her back because she was still upset. But he had meant it when he had said he would not be able to carry her back safely.

Edward lifted her carefully, Princess style. "Do you want to go in front of behind us?" he asked Rico.

"In front, I'll tell you when to be careful. Don't drop her!" he warned.

"Of course not." Edward promised, adjusting his grip for better purchase and nodding he was ready. Rico took off across the stone's, calling back instructions as he went. Edward never responded to him, but he could be heard clearly telling Rucha of some of the things Kiriya and Vic got up to in Burgass that drove him mad.

By the time they reached the others Rucha had calmed down some and was falling asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Do you want to take her?" Edward asked, though the way he tightened his fingers just a little as he said it told Rico he didn't really want to give her up just yet.

Rico shook his head. "I think I'm gonna just sit here for a while." there was no mistaking the slight tremor in his voice though he tried to hide it, he was feeling just as drained as Rucha was. Edward nodded and carried Rucha away from the water and back to the inn_._

_Couldn't think of how to end it. So I figured it was just safer to stop here. I hope you enjoyed._


	4. Capell, Eugene, Michelle, Balabagan

_New set of characters this time. Lol. Capell, Michelle, Balbagan and Eugene for the most part. Capell tries his hand at matchmaking. Why? All for the course of true friendship of course. Well, that and it looked like Eugene was going to kill someone, and it just might have been Capell. Enjoy.  
_  
Matchmaking at the Beach

Capell supposed he could have been sunbathing, or otherwise enjoying the beach, instead of hiding behind one of the many boats peeking over the top at Michelle and Balbagan, his fingers crossed as he watched.

Beside him Eugene heaved a sigh. "Why are we watching again?" the priest asked.

Capell spared him a look before his eyes returned to the two. "Well, we want to know that it worked don't we?" he asked, leaning forward when it looked like the two were taking a step in the right direction.

Capell and Eugene were too far away to hear what was being said, but it looked like the two were getting along well, now if only Balbagan would realise his undying love for Michelle and sweep her off her feet everything would be fine.

"Why Balbagan?" Eugene asked, taking a peek over the top of the boat himself.

"Well, they've been staying together for a while, since Balbagan and the twins rescued her from some bandits. Maybe it's love and they just don't know it." Capell explained.

"But Balbagan?" Eugene asked, disbelief etched in his features.

Capell waved a hand to him dismissively. "You're the one who asked m to help you get her off your back. And you said yourself, she was really in love with Sigmund and she doesn't know what to do with it now that he's not here and transferred it to you."

"And what does that have to do with trying to set her up with Balbagan?" Eugene asked again, and Capell began to wonder if someone becoming priminister of Helgita had robbed Eugene of his usual smarts.

"Well, if it's not Balbagan then the choice is me, and you know Aya wouldn't like that even a little, Edward, You, or Kiriya. And I know you don't like her like that, so it's Edward, or Kiriya if it doesn't work with Balbagan. And if we can pair her up with someone then she can move on from Sigmund and stop trying to seduce you."

"I notice you didn't include Kristopher in that list." Eugene pointed out.

Capell let out a short laugh. "Do you want to tell him to try to romance someone other than Seraphina?" he asked with a grin.

Eugene shook his head, and gave another peek over the top of the boat. "Well, how's it looking?"

Capell looked back out and let out a yelp of surprise. "Michelle's coming over here!" he squeaked, and there was a made scramble as he and Eugene tried to hide themselves, or look like they had not just been spying on Michelle.

"Hello Capell." Michelle smiled warmly, and Capell smiled sheepishly from under the net he had pulled over his head to hide himself.

"Oh, uh, hey Michelle." he greeted. "Uh… How was your talk with Balbagan?"

Eugene sent him a glare, so much for acting like they hadn't been spying.

"Oh, he was just asking me if I would like some lunch. He's really very sweet sometimes." she smiled. "Oh, Eugene! How are you?" she asked, and perched on the edge of the boat, smiling.

"I'm Fine Michelle." he answered, glancing round for a way to exit the whole scene.

"So you and Balbagan are pretty close yeah?" Capell asked.

Michelle thought about it. "I suppose yes."

"Do you like him. You know, romantically?" Capell asked.

Michelle looked surprised by that, and she laughed a little. "Dear me no, he's much too old for me I think. But he's good company and he doesn't mind helping me search out bandits for rehabilitation."

Capell's face dropped into a disappointed frown. "Oh, ok…"

"Rehabilitation?" Eugene asked, winching seconds later when he realised if he wanted to escape he shouldn't have spoken, but this was a new thing and something he hadn't heard before, and given the fact that Micelle told him practically everything it was a shock.

Michelle launched into a full recounting of her work rehabilitating bandits in the countryside around Cassandra. Eugene kept sending helpless glances to Capell, begging him to stop the conversation and get them out of this. But Capell was too busy thinking of whether to try pairing Michelle with Edward of Kiriya next.  
_  
Well… I'm not exactly sure what this is, but it was fun to write anyway. Lol. I quite like Capell when he's not acting his age, and Eugene was sort of fun to write._


	5. Kiriya

_Oh wow, totally forgot the disclaimer. I own nothing I swear!, though even if I did I'd probably be writing fanfic for it so nothing much would change. lol_

_Kiriya is up next, and he is rather grumpy, and he also explains some things while he's being grumpy, so just roll with it, because I intend to right some wrongs during this little reunion holiday._

Grumpiness at the Beach

A trip.

To the beach.

Could they possibly have chosen a worse place to spend time? Kiriya hated the beach, with an intensity that far outshone his love for being proved right again. It was torture, pure and simple, and Kiriya was now convinced that Edward had known this fact. His smug grin when he had told Kiriya the location of the five year reunion could only have meant he knew.

Kiriya had said no.

Of course he said no. He hated the beach!

But Vic, who had been in on the whole thing as well, he was sure, had reminded him that Savio would be there.

And really, that had been unfair.

It wasn't like he'd meant to not make the trip to see Savio in the last two months since the Aristo's had awoken. And he did want to see his old teacher again.

But still… the BEACH?

Not only would he end up sunburned, but if he ended up in the water, which was a forgone conclusion really considering his companions, it would take too long to work out the tangles in his hair and he would be feeling the salt on his scalp for weeks. And the sand… Well, no need to go into details.

So, he hated the beach, and understandably so of course.

But Savio was there.

When he had heard the news from Michelle, that the Aristo's were beginning to wake up, his scientist's brain took over. From what he had been told about the whole situation, he deduced that the Aristo's had slept until the last vestiges of lunar power and the hold of Veros were completely gone. Which of course took much longer than the 24-48 hrs most Meagues had slept. In affect all Aristo's had been returned to their meague state, with little or no memory of what it had felt like to be an Aristo. They would probably all have gone mad if they remembered the power they had had.

Kiriya had meant to go see Savio immediately, but there had been a problem with seeds and grain for planting season in Burgess, and he had been distracted. Edward might be king, but he had no idea how to run a kingdom.

Which brought him back to the Beach. His most hated place.

Well, he refused to be pleased about being forced to come here, even though he was pleased to see Savio, and itched to try some experiments on the ex-Aristo's of the group.

But he would not show it. Oh no! He would make everyone regret making him come here.

He hated the beach!

_Well, Kiriya will be Kiriya. And I felt it very unfair that Touma and Seraphina died when they had such devoted love interest's. So I needed to find a way to correct it. And my brain came up with this. I apologise now for the slight madness that will follow presently. I was at a lecture today and my brain ran away with me during the breaks._


	6. Kristopher, Komanchi

_Komanchi and Kristopher. Because I've gone on a looooooove streak today. Lol. And they are rather sweet in their own confusing manner. The next few entries will focus on them, Touma and Seraphina. I think my brain exploded a little. Lol.  
_  
Friendship at the Beach

Kristopher and Komanchi sat on an upturned boat, watching the two people they loved most, interacting with the others of their group, getting used to life without the limitless power of the moon. They had not chained much in appearance or personality save grown older. They were still, in essence, the same Seraphina and Touma they had always been. Which was really what had Kristopher and Komanchi sharing space and looking a little depressed.

"You know." he said. "It wouldn't be so bad if she would just give me a sign."

Komanchi nodded. "They are still adjusting." she replied, but it sounded false to her own ears.

Kristopher shot the Nightwhisper a look and cracked a small smile. "Or maybe our love is truly one-sided." He said quietly, his eyes straying back to Seraphina, his gaze lonely.

Komanchi blinked at him, surprised. Over the last five years she and Kristopher had grown close in their shared pain of losing their loved ones. And the one thing she truly knew about him was that he never gave up. Never. They had poured over texts together about the rite which transformed meagues to Aristo's, looking for anything that would help them bring Touma and Seraphina back to wakefulness.

Kristopher had spoken constantly of how he and Seraphina had met, and when he had fallen in love, and why he would never give up on her. When she woke, he had told her, he would sweep her off her feet and marry her. Komanchi had shared her own tales and dreams with him. Which was why it shocked her so much that he had suddenly lost hope.

"Since she woke," Kristopher explained, "it's as if nothing has changed. I told her that I loved truly loved her, and wished to devote my whole life to her and she just looked at me; like I was some sort of… Well, not anything she could love."

"So your giving up?" Komanchi asked, forcing her voice to work.

Kristopher summoned a smile. "Perhaps." he said.

Komanchi stared at him, before her eyes drifted to Touma. "So you are saying we should just give up?" she shook her head. "I suppose you might be right. Lord Touma has treated me no differently than he did before, and does not seem to realise my love for him."

Kristopher shrugged. "At least you have a friendship with him that you can fall back to. I always thought it was the Aristo thing with Seraphina. He was fairly recently over the ritual when we met. But now…" he shook his head in despair.

Komanchi's heart ached for her friend. What Kristopher said was true, she and Touma had been companions, perhaps even friends, and that had not really changed. Though Komanchi wished he would notice her as something more.

"She's a fool if she does not see you for all you are." she said, meaning every word.

"Seraphina is not a fool!" Kristopher automatically jumped to her defence. "It is I who is the fool. A fool to keep this lingering love alive under false hope. A fool to keep her chained to me when she should be free!"

He looked so heartbroken that Komanchi could do nothing else but pull him into a hug. It was not the first they had shared, and was not the only comfort they gave each other. It was almost second nature to reach of the other now.

"Touma is a fool." Kristopher said softly, pulling back with a wry smile, sadness evident in his eyes.

Komanchi smiled in return. "Give it some more time. Do not give up so soon. You are too precious a man to lose Kristopher." though sincerity rang through the last part of the sentence, they first sounded hollow even to herself.

Kristopher reached over and brushed a thumb across her cheek. "If I were not so blinded by my love, I would take you off Touma's hands myself."

Komanchi blushed, and then laughed, drawing an echoing chuckle from Kristopher as the absurdity of that statement settle in. They were both far too deep into their personal obsessions to find any form of comfort, save platonic with each other.

"In your dreams I think." Komanchi teased.

Kristopher laughed. "Only every other night."

The two leaned comfortably against each other, smiling, their sadness momentarily forgotten.

_There be chemistry. Actually, thinking about it, these two would be an interesting couple. Well, when their not obsessing over Touma and Seraphina. You know, It's a good thing I'm not expecting lots of reviews for this little one-shot series, cause I'd be sadly disappointed. Lol. I hope you enjoyed._


	7. Seraphina, Touma

_Touma and Seraphina… their response to the previous snippet. Things might get ugly. Lol. Please enjoy.  
_  
Jealously on the beach

Seraphina turned from the conversation she was having with Aya smiling politely, only just realising that it had been over an hour since the last time Kristopher had come to bother her. Since she had woken, and even before she had fallen into the deep sleep, Kristopher had been a constant presence around her. Not always welcome, but constant.

And she felt a little bereft without him.

She spotted him more by accident, sitting on an upturned boat beside Komanchi-- Touching her… Laughing with her…

Something in Seraphina burned.

* * *

Touma had been asking Eugene about Helgita, curious to learn everything that had changed since he had been asleep. He would have asked Komanchi, but she seemed to have disappeared before he could. The last two months had been such a flurry as he got used to his slightly larger frame, and not being an Aristo, and catching up on what he had missed that he hadn't noticed that Komanchi had been avoiding him.

But since arriving at the Beach her absence by his side had been noted. Leaving Eugene he was determined to find Komanchi and talk to her at long last, hopefully with a conversation that was more conversational than 'Yes Lord Touma, I will do as you wish'.

He finally caught sight of his childhood friend, sitting on an upturned boat with Kristopher and… Was he touching her? Touma's sharp eyes picked up the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. Did she liked that Kristopher was touching her?

Something in Touma burned.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes narrowed in unison at the pair on the boat, and as if they realised there was another affected by the sight their heads swung and their eyes met. A silent, intense conversation passed between them and after a tense second they nodded and returned their gaze to the scene playing out before them.

Kristopher and Komanchi were smiling at each other, obviously pleased to be alone together.

And some great, indiscernible feeling, burned in both ex-Aristo's.  
_  
Good old fashioned jealousy and misinterpretations. How marvellous! Heehee. The after math should be interesting. Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Kristopher, Seraphina

_Seraphina loses her temper and does something quite mean. Poor Poor baby Kristopher. (I believe I am developing a soft spot for him really). Ah well. Enjoy.  
_  
Break-up at the Beach

To say that returning to his room after his talk with Komanchi to find Seraphina in said room was not surprising was a huge understatement. In fact, finding Seraphina in his rooms was so far down his list of likely events, that he actually had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake.

Which he was.

He smiled broadly. "My Love!" he said joyously, spreading his arms.

She looked at him archly, her cold tone snapping him out of his happiness when she said. "Love?"

He blinked at her. "Of course. I love you my Seraphina, more than anything in the world, more than my own life!" he said earnestly.

"That is a lie." she told him, trying to push down the unexpected anger welling within her. How could he say such things to her when she had seen the blatant contradiction of his words.

"A… what?" Kristopher asked. Never before had she ever disagreed with him in such a way, usually she merely ignored his confessions. Did this mean that she truly had no feelings for him? Was this his cue to leave her alone, to nurse his unrequited love in some remote place where he would not bother her?

"A lie." she repeated. The rational part of her brain wondered why she was so angry at this. She had always known that Kristopher never held any true feelings for her; that it was all just some odd way of relieving tension.

Kristopher was stunned at her words, and so could make no move to stop her as she stalked past him, pausing only to hiss. "I wish to never see you again."

As the door snapped shut Kristopher felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces that could never be put back together.  
_  
I am soooo evil. Poor, poor Kristopher. Well, Hope you enjoyed and are waiting to read more._


	9. Touma, Komanchi

_Touma and Komanchi now, hopefully this one will be a little longer. The previous two stories were written on a train and on paper, so they always seem short when typed up. This one I only half finished, so with any luck it will be longer. Please enjoy.  
_  
Seduction at the Beach

Touma called for Komanchi at her room that evening, having spent the whole afternoon planning what he considered the perfect seduction. He did not question the overwhelming urge to take Komanchi back from Kristopher. In fact he didn't even find it a surprising feeling in the slightest. After all, Komanchi had always been his closest companion, and he had always planned on taking her as a lover and wife when they were older and the danger of the chains had passed.

He had missed five years yes, but he was about to restate his claim, and he was going to make sure she knew.

He knocked her door and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Lord Touma?" she asked in surprise when she did.

"Komanchi, I have arranged a meal for two, would you be so kind as to accompany me?" he asked formally.

Komanchi's eyes widened and her gaze darted everywhere except at Touma, and his heart clenched as he considered that she might turn him down. He couldn't allow that. "I insist." he said, limiting her choices. "We have had little time of late to speak."

"But I'm not suitably dressed for dinner with My lord… and I…" Komanchi was flustered, was Lord Touma-? No, probably not, she was just reading too much into this.

Touma smiled, he had always thought she looked particularly adorable when flustered. "The way you are dressed will be fine Komanchi. Now please, I insist." he put some emphasis on the last word.

"Of course Lord Touma, as you wish." she said, stepping out of her room, her heart fluttering.

Touma then presented her with a beautiful purple and gold desert flower he had kept hidden behind his back. She looked at him in surprise and he smiled. "I believe it is customary to present the lady with a token when you are taking up her time. May I?" he made a gesture towards her hair.

Komanchi could do nothing more than nod, and Touma reached up and threaded the stem of the flower carefully into the knot in her hair before stepping back, pleased with the effect. She reached up and brushed a hand gently and blushed. "I… thank you Lord Touma." she said.

Touma then offered his arm, which she took with only a little hesitation. "Don't you think we have known each other long enough that you can call me just Touma?" he asked, leading her out of the inn, and down to the end of the pier, where he had arranged a table and food, complete with candles, wines, and Komanchi's favourite Helgitian desert he had spent most of the afternoon making himself after he had convinced the kitchen staff in the bar that he would not ruin their kitchen.

"It would be wrong of me not to pay proper respect to you my Lord." she replied, a little confused as to why they were going to the pier and not the bar/restaurant. But when they arrived and she saw what had been set out she gasped in surprise.

"If I must, I will insist." Touma replied easily, leading her to her chair and pulling it out for her to sit, waiting patiently while she took stock of the table, happy to let her come to the realisation that this was a romantic dinner. At long last she took the seat he offered and he went round the table to his own seat. All the food was ready and waiting on the table, within easy reach so that neither of them would have any excuse to leave the table until it was finished.

He studied her expression for a moment and smiled a little. "You are surprised?" he asked.

Komanchi looked over at him, nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again, blushing. "I'm not sure what to think Lord Touma." she answered honestly.

"Now, now, as far as I am aware my given name is not 'Lord'." he reminded her, smiling as her blush deepened. "As to this, I must admit, I was past time it happened. If it were not for the long sleep I can assure you this would have taken place much sooner." he told her.

"My Lor--" she cut herself off when he raised an amused eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you mean… Touma."

He smiled broadly at her. "Did you truly believe I would allow anyone but myself to lay claim to you?" he asked, and at her silent shocked confusion, and to stop her asking questions, because he wanted her to think on that her said. "We should eat before it goes cold."

Komanchi ate distractedly, her mind whirling, wanting his words to mean all that she hoped they meant, but still a little disbelieving. If this was another dream then she truly did not wish to wake up. She glanced up to find Touma watching her as he ate.

"My Lo--Touma," she correct at his pointed cough. "What did you mean… lay claim to me?" and she blushed at the images that brought up.

Touma shrugged easily, trying to ignore the slow burn of jealousy in his stomach as he thought make to earlier. "I saw you today, with Kristopher. And it was brought to my attention that it was past time to stake my claim to you."

Komanchi frowned. "with Kristopher?" she asked, her eyes meeting Touma's and she was floored by the possessiveness she saw there.

"I will admit I felt rather uncomfortable watching him touch you." Touma continued.

Komanchi's eyes widened. "Touched me? "It took her a moment to remember just what he was referring to. "Oh, that? It… well, it doesn't mean much really. He does it all the time." she said nervously, confused.

Touma's grip on his fork tightened at that, but otherwise he was the picture of calmness. "Does he?" he asked mildly, already planning the thousands of ways he could successfully break Kristopher's fingers and make it look like an accident.

Komanchi nodded, glad to be on a topic she was familiar with, and she was very familiar with Kristopher's idiosyncrasies, they were almost as many as her own. "We spent so long, the last five years, together, going through old books. Trying to find some way to bring you and Seraphina back that it just became second nature." she trailed off, realising what she had admitted and looked away.

Touma put down his fork, moth open as if to say something, and he found the words lost to him. He had not expected that. He pushed back his chair and stood, rounding the table to the side she was looking and knelt beside her, taking her hand. "I am sorry." he said.

Komanchi looked at him, startled. "Mr Lord? Why… Why are you sorry?"

Touma met her eyes squarely. "I am sorry because I have caused you such pain. And not only have I done that, which is galling, but I then allowed my own feelings to overrule any thought of your wellbeing." he looked at her pleadingly. "I apologise. And allow me to say that if you have found happiness with Kristopher I shall step aside and not burden you any further." He placed a chaste kiss to her hand before moving to get up.

Komanchi's hand tightened on his, not allowing him to pull it back, or move away from her. "Burden me? My Lord, never have you burdened me. Kristopher and I became friends during our shared quest to find away to bring you back. The truth is, that misery loves company, and we found comfort in each other as our hearts continued to break when we could find no way to cure the deep sleep."

It took a moments silence before she realised what she had said, but before she could hastily backtrack, refusing to put additional pressure on Touma, refusing to make him feel compelled to meet her needs out of pity; Touma had pulled her until he was standing and kissed her.

There were no fireworks, no earth shattering feelings, but it was fiery, intense and passionate, and everything she had ever dreamed it would be. As he pulled back and looked at her, a comfortable weight settled in her chest and she smiled.

"I will give you no further avenues of escape Komanchi." he whispered. "This will be your last chance to walk away and know that I shall not come for you."

Komanchi's grip on his hand tightened and Touma smiled, before he blushed slightly and glanced at the table. "This was not how I had planned to seduce you." he admitted with an abashed smile.

"You planned to seduce me?" Komanchi asked.

Touma nodded. "When I saw you earlier with Kristopher I admit I was very jealous and I intended to seduce you away from him. I had intended dinner, perhaps a walk along the beach and a kiss before I left you. I am afraid I appear to have skipped ahead some."

Komanchi smiled, brilliantly. "Then shall we finish dinner?" she suggested.

Touma smiled in return. "Of course. After all I have prepared a very special desert for you." he held out her chair again so she could sit.

"You did?" she asked, wondering why she was still surprised by that fact, after everything.

He nodded and smiled and retook his own seat, and the meal began anew.

_Eh, not so much a seduction really, but it was cute. Komanchi's oddness doesn't show through clear unfortunately, I couldn't get her voice in my head, though I think Touma is in character for the most part. Ah well. Only 31 more to go._


	10. Capell, Eugene, Michelle, Edward

_Capell, Eugene, Michelle and Edward. Yes, yet another attempt at matchmaking by Capell who really needs to stick to his day job if you ask me.  
_  
Matchmaking on the Beach II

"But Capell I--" Edward protested, cut off by the firm shove Capell gave him towards the rocks Michelle was near, searching for seashells by the looks of things.

"Just do it Edward, it's important." Capell told him.

"Do I really have to…?" Edward trailed off and gave Capell a pleading look, completely unexpected for him, but since the fall of Veros he had stopped acting so tough around Capell at least.

"Yes. Go over there!" Capell gave him another shove, waiting until Edward was actually making his way towards Michelle before he rushed back to where he had left Eugene and preceded to drag the protesting priest after him to the rock, pushing him behind a fairly large one just out of earshot and the only place they could safely hide.

"Capell, what is it?" Eugene asked.

"Michelle and Edward. We need to watch to make sure it works." Capell answered, peeking over the rock to look at Edward, who had just reached Michelle and looked to be engaging her in conversation.

"Another matchmaking attempt?" Eugene asked, taking a short look himself. "And why did you feel the need to include me?"

Capell kept his eyes trained on the pair across the way and replied. "Well, don't you want to know that it works? Then you can be free to do what you want without looking over your shoulder?"

Eugene sighed but said nothing. "Why Edward?" he asked instead.

Capell grinned conspiratorially. "Well, Michelle liked Sigmund, who was only what? Sixteen, seventeen at the time? And she was what twenty or so right? And she did say that Balbagan was too old for her, so maybe she prefers younger guys. And Edward was the same age as Sigmund, therefore he is the most perfect choice for this."

"Your logic astounds me." Eugene said with a roll of his eyes. But he did look over the rock to see what was going on, only to have his eyes go wide when he saw Michelle hugging Edward, and Edward hugging back. Would this actually work?

Capell was grinning. "See!" he said looking at Eugene.

When Edward stopped the hug and made his way quickly away from Michelle, his blush hidden, Capell leapt up, ignoring Eugene's hissed warning that you weren't supposed to show yourself during these sorts of situations. He came up beside Michelle and smiled.

"Hey Michelle."

She smiled at him. "Why Capell, are you hear to help me collect some shells?" she asked.

Capell shrugged. "Sure, why not." and he scoured the rocks with her looking for shells. After a few moments of silence he said. "So, I saw Edward over here talking with you. Anything interesting."

Eugene, who had snuck closer rolled his eyes at the complete lack of subtlety there.

Michelle laughed a little. "Oh, not really, he was just asking for my help with something."

"He hugged you." Capell pointed out, holding a shell up to the sun and pretending to study it.

Michelle nodded. "He's never done that before. He must have been really grateful." and her smile told of how happy she was to have been able to help out.

"Or maybe he likes you." Capell suggested.

Eugene rubbed his nose, pushing his glasses up and wondered if it could have been any more obvious that they were spying? How could Michelle not have realised… Never mind, it was Michelle, enough said.

Michelle laughed outright at that suggestion. "Dear me, no, no he isn't!" she said.

Capell frowned, looking back at Eugene, who just shook his head in despair. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Edward is like a little brother to me Capell, and I know he doesn't see me as anything more than a sister. Beside's, even if that was not the case he has a little bit of a crush on someone." Michelle smiled.

"Really?" Capell asked, leaning in close to hear. "Tell."

"Oh no, I can't do that, he told me it in confidence. And anyway, even if that wasn't true I could never even dream of ruining a little girls hopes so."

"Little girl?" Capell thought about it and his eyes lit up. "Rucha!" Michelle nodded. "Rucha like's Edward! Does he know?"

Michelle looked scandalised. "Of course not, she asked me not to tell him."

After a further few minutes of conversation, Capell made his way over to Eugene and sat beside him, sighing. "Well, Edward's out. That just leave's Kiriya."

Eugene dropped his head in his hands and wondered how he had ever managed to get into this in the first place, and decided that he probably didn't want to know.  
_  
I like annoying Eugene, and Capell is the worst matchmaker in existence. And yet he is sorta cute while doing it. Dare we contemplate Kiriya and Michelle together?_


	11. Seraphina, Kristopher, Komanchi, Touma

_Ok, the final conclusion of the little Jealousy thing, all four are involved. Please enjoy .  
_  
Making up on the Beach

Komanchi was looking for Kristopher, and had been for two hours already. She had woken late and comfortable, with Touma sitting on the edge of the bed, she had not questioned why he was getting up, knowing that he, like herself, could not stay in bed after waking. She had received yet another possessive and passionate kiss before he had left her.

Komanchi of course could not keep this happiness to herself, and had immediately sought out Kristopher, hoping that perhaps he had had the same luck as she had, or if not, then to offer encouragement that Seraphina would eventually come round. But he had not been in his room, nor had he been with any of the others.

She had seen Seraphina by the pier, but Kristopher was nowhere in sight. Which was so unusual that Komanchi felt a little concerned. Which lead her to approach Seraphina. She did not expect the other woman to turn a cold glare on her, and her question got lost.

"You are another I wish never to see again." Seraphina told her, her voice clipped.

"Excuse me?" Komanchi asked, confused.

Seraphina turned away dismissively. "Before you ask me, I do not know where that lying dog is, and nor do I wish to know. Now please remove yourself from my sight."

It took a moment before Komanchi connected the dots, and her hand covered her mouth as she realised that Seraphina must have seen them as Touma had, and how hurt Kristopher must be. "It is not what you think." she said as she turned, it was not her place to explain things to Seraphina, it was Kristopher's. But first Komanchi knew she needed to find him and help bolster his failing confidence.

The only place she hadn't checked was the hidden beach behind the cliff rocks at the end of the main beach, and it was to there she headed.

Touma stopped her before she actually reached the sand. "What is the matter?" he asked, taking in her concerned countenance.

"I think that Seraphina saw Kristopher and myself on the beach yesterday as well, and she was not as… understanding as you were. And now I'm afraid Kristopher may do something stupid. He was quite depressed when we last spoke." Komanchi explained.

There was a slight flash of jealousy that spiked through Touma's eyes, but he covered it quickly and nodded. "I will speak to Seraphina." he said and let her go to search for Kristopher. Komanchi smiled her thanks before taking off in the direction of the hidden beach.

Kristopher was standing at the far side of the hidden beach, sitting on a set of rocks, his feet dangling in the water, staring at his hands looking melancholy. Komanchi made her way to him, and without hesitation put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I'm happy for you." he said after a quite moment. "I saw you last night, on the pier with Touma on my way here. I'm glad it worked out."

Komanchi tightened her hold and let out an uncertain sigh, not quite knowing what to say.

Kristopher held up a stone, the most perfect shade of blue that matched Seraphina's eyes and said. "I found this earlier on, around dawn, and the first thing I wanted to do was take it to her, and tell her how it would make her eyes seen even more blue." he sighed. "But she wishes to never see me again."

"She saw us, yesterday, when we were speaking. Touma saw us also, and was jealous. Perhaps Seraphina was jealous to?" she suggested.

Kristopher's back straightened before slumping again. "No, no. Fanciful thinking. She told me she did not wish to see me again, and though it pains me I will do as she commands me."

At a loss Komanchi said. "So you will spend no time with any of the rest of us?"

Kristopher looked at her, a sad smile crossing his face. "Not if it will make my Love uncomfortable."

Unhappy, Komanchi looked round, searching for some inspiration, and saw Seraphina rounding the corner to the hidden beach, a determined look on her face. Komanchi gave Kristopher another squeeze and said. "If she felt nothing for you, why would she be so angry at seeing us together?" She removed her arm and stood. "Don't give up hope my friend, please." and she left him, passing Seraphina, casting her a warning look, which the other woman ignored, her eyes fastened on Kristopher. Komanchi returned to Touma and thanked him for his aid and the two waited on the wall of the beach to see what happened.

Seraphina stopped a few feet from Kristopher and studied him, noting the dejected posture and the sad faraway gaze as he stared at the stone in his hands. Touma had informed her of what Komanchi had said the previous night, and Seraphina had not liked the guilty feeling that welled within her, and she had left Touma to find Kristopher,

When he did not notice her after a few minutes she spoke. "Kristopher?"

Kristopher started, losing his balance on the rock and landing in the water around it. When he stood his eyes were wide, and slightly panicked. "Seraphina? I am sorry, I didn't realise you came here, if you give me just a moment I will-"

Seraphina surprised herself by letting out a small laugh, and the sound silenced Kristopher, who stared at her in shock. She gained control of herself quickly and stared at him seriously, her gaze pinning him neatly and stopping further words. "I wish to apologise." she said.

Kristopher immediately spoke. "It is not you who should apologise!" he said, then stopped and looked at her. "Apologise?"

She nodded briskly. "For my behaviour yesterday." she said. "What I said to you was cruel and unjustified."

Kristopher's mouth opened and closed a number of time's, hoping that eventually to find some words somewhere inside him to speak to her, but eventually he gave up and stood silent, part of him wanted to defend her words, while the other was glad for her words. He had been terribly hurt, and he would give anything for her to take back her words.

"Touma told me that you and Komanchi spent the last five years looking for ways to wake us." she continued, on the outside she seemed unperturbed by his silence, but inside she was worried. "I know that before you would say the words 'I love you' and similar to me often. But I think you did not understand when I told you I did not understand what you were saying. I still do not understand. You say these words often, but you still do not tell me what they mean, or what you expect me to take them to mean." she sighed and looked away from him and at the sea, her eyes narrowed into a frustrated glare.

"I do not understand my feelings for you, save that when I saw you and Komanchi together, smiling and touching, it hurt. I lashed out at you, and that was perhaps wrong of me, but I found I could not keep this hurt to myself, and I wished to hurt you as much as I was hurt…" she trailed off and looked back at him. "Do you understand?"

Kristopher's mouth opened again, but he didn't know what to say. How did one explain what 'I love you' meant? How could he somehow prove his feelings… did this apology mean that she perhaps did like him in the way he liked her, or was it merely an extension of friendship. He desperately wished she was not so hard to read.

Seraphina watched him, watched the confusion dance across his face. "I feel bereft when you are not around me." she said, catching his attention, compelled to honesty. "Though that may be simply because you have always seemed to be there no matter where I turn, I do not know. I do not understand this 'love' you speak of, nor do I understand why you seem to like being around me so." that was the part that was truly perplexing to her, why was it that he simply enjoyed being with her even if she ignored him.

"But I do realise that someone does not spend five years searching for a cure to something that cannot be explained, unless the person they search for is worth something to them."

"Seraphina I--" Kristopher began, but was cut off.

"So I am not sure what it is you want with me, or why, but I feel it would be unwise at this time to turn you away." she looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand what she was trying to say.

Kristopher stood uncertain, his hand clenching round the blue stone he held before his waning determination strengthened and he sloshed his way out of the water towards her, coming to a stop a foot or two away. "You don't mind if I spend time around you?" he asked, his unsurety coming through in his voice.

"No." Seraphina answered.

"And you will give me the chance to prove my love to you? To prove what love is to you?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes. She nodded slowly. He held out his hand, palm up, the stone displayed. "Will you take this? Please?"

Seraphina looked at the stone, trying to work out why it seemed so important to Kristopher, and back up to meet his eyes. He reached out and took the stone, glancing back at it when it was cradled in her own hand, she studied it carefully, as if the stone itself had some sort meaning she could discern, something that would explain everything about Kristopher and his behaviour to her, but it offered her nothing.

"It is a stone." she said at last, confused.

Kristopher nodded, a small lopsided smile tugging his lips. "Yes."

She frowned at him, and noticed something. She held the stone out towards him, her eyes flicking between his face and the stone, and he frowned worriedly at her. "It is the same colour as your eyes." she told him, her fingers folding back around it and pulling it back to her.  
_  
I will leave this little snippet here. If I don't it could go on forever, and I'm not very good with romance and the like. I may return to this one at a later date and add a more suitable ending. But I'm afraid this is all you get today. I hope you enjoyed._


	12. Capell, Eugene, Michelle, Kiriya

_ Only one more matchmaking story after this, I promise, I know matchmaking stories are clichés, but really, on holiday, at the beach, what more amusing way to spend time. Lol. Kiriya's up next, just the mere idea makes me giggle.  
_  
Matchmaking on the Beach III

"Eugene!" Capell hissed, one hand waving madly from where he was looking over the wall and onto the beach. Eugene, who had up to this point been enjoying a nice, quiet drink outside the bar, enjoying the sun, heaved a long suffering sigh, but he obediently got up and went to Capell, knowing if he didn't he would probably be forcibly dragged over. Not bothering to crouch and peek like Capell was doing he looked across the wall to where, a good distance down the beach, Michelle and Kiriya were standing.

Kiriya seemed to speaking to her very intensely.

"How on earth did you get Kiriya to agree to this?" he asked.

Capell shrugged. "It actually wasn't difficult at all. He jumped at the chance actually."

Eugene raised a disbelieving eyebrow and looked back to Kiriya and Michelle. "Oh really?" he asked.

Something happened on the beach that Eugene had not been expecting then. In truth he had never actually expected Capell to go as far as to try and match make Michelle with anyone, nor had he expected to find himself forced to watch. But this, this was even more unexpected.

Kiriya had just kissed Michelle, pulled her in and leaned her back sort of kiss.

Eugene made a sound in the back of his throat when the two pulled apart, Kiriya smirking and Michelle laughing. "I… uh, I think I need a drink." he said, swallowing and turning away and heading inside to the bar.

Capell glanced after him, snickering before standing. Michelle waved to Kiriya before leaving him to go to Balbagan further up the beach and Capell leapt the wall and made his way to Kiriya, grinning.

Kiriya smirked at him. "I expect your part of the deal paid in full." he said.

Capell nodded. "It will be." he promised. "Edward will regret making you come here."

Kiriya nodded, an evil glint in his eyes, which made Capell wonder just what he had planned for Edward. But he couldn't go back on his promise now, and Edward would understand that it was all for a good cause. Or at least, Capell hoped he would.  
_  
Emmmmm…. Yeah…. There's nothing I can say about this madness, really. _


	13. Eugene, Michelle, Capell, Aya

_Eugene and Michelle with just a little hint of Capell and Aya. Last matchmaking story I promise!  
_  
Matchmaking on the Beach IV

Eugene sat on the beach, watching the moon's reflection on the dark water. When Capell had mentioned yet another matchmaking attempt for Michelle, with one of the locals of Zala, Eugene had declined the invitation to join him and watch. He had had his fill of watching Capell's failed attempts to pair Michelle off with everyone he could find. So he had sought the solitude of the beach that night.

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't realise anybody was here."

Eugene looked up, and did his best not to winch when he saw it was Michelle herself. She sat next to him, and Eugene braced himself for the rattle of conversation that always followed her. But to his surprise she was quiet. He glanced at her to find her head tipped back, watching the moon.

He couldn't exactly say she wasn't beautiful, because that would be a terrible lie, but then he had never thought she was not beautiful, just annoying.

"You know." she said softly, and he had to strain to hear her. "Even though it happened five years ago, I still find I hate the moon."

Eugene frowned at her. "Hate it?" he asked.

Michelle nodded, her eyes never leaving the moon. "It's beautiful, and I know it's impossible to hate an inanimate object so much. But it took Sigmund away." she laughed a little, and it seemed to Eugene that she was holding back tears. "It's silly I know, but I sometimes think that the moon knew Veros was going to be defeated by us, and she laid claim to Sigmund to be her new lover." She looked down and glanced at Eugene. "Silly. To be jealous of the moon."

Eugene was silent, not knowing what to say, or how to comfort her. After a long strained silence he said. "It's not silly. Not silly at all." he shrugged when she looked at him. "You loved him." he said simply.

Michelle offered him a watery smile and returned her gaze to the moon. "Do you suppose he's up there watching over us?" she asked.

"I don't know. Watching over you maybe." Eugene answered, following her gaze.

They sat in silence after that, and when Michelle's head came to rest on his shoulder he did not feel the normal rush of annoyance. Some hours later Eugene quietly picked up the sleeping Michelle and carried her back to the inn.

Capell turned back from the window he had been glued to for the past few hours and smiled at Aya, who rolled her eyes at him. "What is it this time?" she asked him.

"Eugene just carried Michelle back, she must of fallen asleep on the beach." he told her.

"I though the whole point of your 'matchmaking' was to get Michelle away from Eugene? Why are you so happy about this?" Aya queried.

Capell shook his head and climbed into bed beside her, smiling. "Eugene thought that was the reason, but no matter what he says he does like Michelle, a lot. He got really jealous when Kiriya kissed her, even if he won't admit it. So the whole plan was to get Eugene to start seeing Michelle in another light. I think it might have worked." he looked unreasonably pleased with himself.

Aya chuckled a little. "Well lets see what he thinks of that in the morning shall we?"

_Yes… Eugene and Michelle, I always thought they would have been perfect together. And Capell is cute when he's trying to be smug. Lol. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
